


Promise?

by IridescentTiddies



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fluff, How do I even tag lmao, I was mad at the lack of EzRaka alright, Jinx is there because she's in the pajama guardians splash art, Pajama Party, Promises, Romance, Shipping Friends, sfw, they're adorable winged children who deserve more love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IridescentTiddies/pseuds/IridescentTiddies
Summary: Ezreal made a promise to Soraka ten years ago, but he forgot about it.That is until Sarah very kindly reminded the blond boy he has a duty to fulfill.





	Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> My friends are sweet, lovely enablers so I wrote this during class instead of paying attention. It's short and, I'd like to believe, cute.

It was the third time he saw her crying that week. He figured the small group of older kids that had walked away while laughing had something to do with it.

She sat on the grass, blue dress with tiny white clouds dirty with mud and her knees bruised. Her wavy green hair already fell to her waist back then and she was using it to try and hide her flushed face, despite it not doing much to conceal her sobbing. He didn't like that. His nose even scrunched up as he walked past the giggling group. Ezreal then sat down next to her, offering her a smile, which quickly faded when she turned her face away.

"You know those guys are just being jerks, right?" He asked, watching as she sniffled and hugged her knees. "What was their deal today?"

"My hooves." The answer was quick but muffled. At that, he allowed his eyes to wander below her knees to where the goat-like legs started and ended in golden hooves.

"I think they're cool," Ezreal admitted with childish honesty. "Just like your horn. It's pretty neat."

The boy was pleased when he heard a soft chortle coming from his friend, his smile widening, especially when green locks were held behind felt-like ears so she could look at him. Her face was red and puffy from crying and her lashes were wet, but she mirrored his smile for a moment before it disappeared and she leaned against her knees again.

"You're the only one that thinks that. Katarina said nobody would ever marry me because I look so freaky."

Her green eyes trembled and he froze in shock for a second as he had to watch tears pool in them once more. Oh no, not on his watch! Ezreal left his spot by her side to plant himself in front of her, arms resting on top of her knees so Soraka could see him properly.

"Well, if that's the problem," at that moment, his smile grew, shining bright and warm, "then I will be the one to marry you!"

At that moment, he was sure her tiny gasp was the most adorable thing he had ever heard in his life. It took him a moment to notice her small hand, pinky stretched out.

"Promise?" 

That hesitant, low, almost fearful question was enough to muffle the noise from all the other children playing in the park. Anything but Soraka was just part of the background at that precise moment. Ezreal took her pinky in his and nodded.

"Promise."

Years passed since then. They both grew and as if destiny desired to see them together, they never split. Every year, they got put in the same class, sitting right by each other. Once, when they were around ten, their parents scared them when Soraka was told she was moving away, only to turn out they moved even closer to Ezreal's home. During vacation, they'd somehow end up visiting the same places even when they didn't plan to do so. Years passed and, slowly, the promise was forgotten by the blonde. 

At some point, he was given a huge responsibility. The title of Star Guardian and, Divines, he had never been as relieved as he was when he saw Soraka had been chosen as well. At least then she wouldn't have to keep it a secret from her. Heavens knew he couldn't hide anything from his best friend. And so, with this newfound duty, the promise was forgotten entirely.

That was, until that dreaded pajama party at Lux's place.

Sarah told the story with so much detail it had the memories hitting Ezreal's chest full-force. By the time she was done, the blond was red on the face, mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something, yet couldn't come up with anything. Lulu and Lux, on the other hand, looked extremely amused.

"How do you know that?" Soraka, sweet and blessed Soraka, asked. Her voice was muffled by the pillow she held against her face in an attempt to mask her embarrassment. Even then, the frantic twitching of her fluffy green ears was enough to tell him she was as flustered as he was.

"I was there," Fortune proudly announced. "In that very same park, love birds." The taller woman had a wide grin on her face, quite glad her teasing was backed up by Lulu's giggling and Lux's cooing. "So, I must know. Ezreal, do you plan on fulfilling that promise and marrying out delicate, dedicated, caring healer?"

The blond groaned, arms crossed over his chest. When he spoke, it came out harshly.

"Please, I was just a kid! I didn't know what I was saying. That promise has no meaning."

Two words: instant regret. Now that Soraka had put the pillow down, Ezreal was forced to watch her eyes widen for a fraction of a second before they sunk to the floor. Oh no. He felt like he had kicked a very small puppy. Before he could take it back, Lulu pulled at his sleeve quite impatiently.

"You cannot break a pinky promise! That's not what a Star Guardian does!" Her high voice reprimanded him, big eyes accusatory.

"Well, I--!" Ezreal started, unable to tear his eyes away from Soraka. Oh, First Star, her ears were dropping. How could he fix this without saying he'd marry her?

"I shall marry the space unicorn!" The familiar voice made all of them jump. Oh no.

Jinx stood by the door, her pajamas not matching theirs. Instead of a onesie, she wore an old t-shirt and baggy red shorts. While everyone was stunned, she walked towards the teal-haired healer and dropped her head on that comfy lap.

"Whassap, horn lady? You see, Flashlight over there," Jinx had a sharp nail point at Lux, who just scoffed, "doesn't pay attention to me. I know whatcha thinking. That's crazy! I know! I am lovely! So, I couldn't help but notice your supposed future husband is a dickhead, so I might as well--OW!"

The energetic guardian's head hit the floor when she was fulled by her feet. She took hold of a pillow and smacked Ezreal, who still had his hands around her ankles, with it. "You want to fight for the unicorn, Maps?! We shall fight over the lady's heart!"

"I don't want t-!" He was interrupted by yet another smack, this time to his face. "Oh, you're on!"

In a matter of seconds, a pillow fight had broken out after Jinx's pillow was thrown against Lux and Ezreal hit Sarah, who smacked Lulu with a pillow. Soraka took cover and watched from afar as, suddenly, five people fought over her hand.

Exhaustion hit them sooner than they expected. Jinx was the last to fall, panting and giggling maniacally while Ezreal still stood, as breathless as the other guardians and a victorious smile on his lips.

"I will marry Soraka." He stated, tiredness clouding the reasons why he shouldn't say something like that.

The defeated guardians grinned knowingly from below. When realization hit him, the blond stuttered and tried to take it back when a pillow hit him on the chest, making him tumble back onto the pillows covering the floor. Soraka still had her arm outstretched after throwing the pillow.

"I accept your proposal," was all she said.

 

Ezreal would never forgive himself for blushing when she spoke. Or for giving up and allowing the others to ban his sleep bag until it was lying right by Soraka's. He barely slept that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So little EzRaka content. What am I supposed to do, create content myself?
> 
> Yes. There will probably be more one shots coming. I hope you enjoyed this! Do forgive any mistakes, English is not my first language.


End file.
